


A New Team, A New Form

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Second Person, Second Chances, character turned into a pokemon, slight comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: Vax'ildan never thought he would leave the Raven Queen's realm but a mysterious figure gives him a chance. Along the way he meets a very... eccentric duo of heroes.Vax is definitely going to feel right at home here.
Relationships: Vax'ildan & Team Rose Thorn
Kudos: 5





	A New Team, A New Form

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, This is based on Chuggaaconroy's playthrough of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Rescue Team DX. I had this idea running in my head for a while now. Since Chuggaaconroy recently finished that series, I figured it would be time to do this.

Vax'ildan sat alone in the dark realm. He had no idea how much time had passed since he said his final farewell to his friends, true love, and twin sister. He had the occasional visits from his mother and Tiberius as well as new souls he had to escort to the other side but most of the time, he was alone. He could do nothing but wait for any instructions from the Raven Queen. It was one of those lonely days, darkness and silence were his only company that day. That was until a bright light shined in the darkness. Vax'ildan closed his eyes until they could adjust to the bright light. He could see a doorway of light in front of him

A soft voice reached his ears " _Vax'ildan, can you hear me?_ "

Vax'ildan replied with "Who are you?"

The voice replied " _I am someone who has heard your plea for companionship. You are very lonely here, aren't you?_ "

Vax'ildan said "Yes."

The voice said " _I can make it so you are not lonely anymore. You can leave this realm, even if only temporarily, and explore the world I once called home._ "

Vax'ildan asked "But won't the Raven Queen be angry if I leave?"

The voice replied " _I am certain that she will understand your desire to not be alone. I think she sees how much you miss your friends._ "

Vax'ildan said "In that case, I'll go with you."

The voice said " _Step through the doorway. Though I do have to warn you that you might not look the same when you come out on the other side._ "

Vax'ildan decided not to ask about what the voice meant when it said that as he stepped through the door. He had no idea where he was going but it had to be better than this lonely place.

* * *

Vax felt the snow underneath his feet as he walked to the other side of the light doorway. The doorway vanished behind him as he felt the snowflakes land on him. Only a moment passed before he realized he was no longer bipedal. He gazed upon his new form, even with a large part of fur occasionally covering his left eye. White fur, dark blue skin and a gem on his forehead were the only notable features he could see. He decided to find a nearby town when he heard far away voices. He ran to where those voices came from but could only see small glimpses of the figures through the thick trees so he decided to find a higher spot. He climbed a hill to see a odd looking pair walking. 

One of them looked like a feline, except it had a really odd looking tail. The other looked like a lizard of sorts, possibly a gecko. He had no idea who they were but something told him to follow them. He could almost hear that strange voice tell him

" _Protect them._ "


End file.
